


hello there beautiful.

by yeosangry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangry/pseuds/yeosangry
Summary: hongjoong has a secret; the secret being is that he likes to wear pretty skirts, dresses, tops and hoodies.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	hello there beautiful.

hongjoong has a secret; the secret being is that he likes to wear pretty skirts, dresses, tops and hoodies. 

no hongjoong doesn't wish to be a girl, in fact he's quite comfortable being a boy but he just likes wearing pretty clothes. 

hongjoong is also in love with a man just a few months older, he met the man when he was late for his class and tripped over his shoelaces; face first to the ground. never did the poor young man know that he'll meet the love of his life. 

park seonghwa. the man has sharp features, on first glance you would think hes an ice cold prince but that is far from the truth. seonghwa was a gentle soul, always there for a friend in need and in this case there for the cute stranger who fell on his nose. 

hongjoong grunted in pain, he got up from his face plant postion and sat on his knees rubbing his nose as he sobs, cursing at himself while doing so. 

"uhm excuse me, are you okay?" a soft voice called out. not sure if it was directed at him, hongjoong looked behind him, besides him and then up. his doe eyes meeting a sharp yet soft pair. 

the blue haired reached out his hand out for the awaiting one of the stranger. once hongjoong was on his feet again he got a better look at the handsome man, and my god is he beautiful. he has a sharp jawline and has high cheekbones; he's everything hongjoong is looking for.

"y-yeah, i'm fine. thank you for asking."   
hongjoong softly smiled at the man and he was gracefully met with a beautiful toothy grin. 

the oh so handsome mystery man bowed; turned around and was ready to leave and in a moment of desperation hongjoong yelled out: "my name is hongjoong! kim hongjoong. i was uh wondering if you would want to talk after school? you're really handsome and i would love to get to know you!" the man turned around a blush slightly dusting his cheeks. "i would love to! my name is seonghwa, park seonghwa." 

everything after that is a memory, a fond; beautiful memory if hongjoong had a say in it. it was sure to say the blue haired boy was absolutely smitten, at first hongjoong was intrested in his looks but after getting to know seonghwa over the months he fell in love with every part of his being. 

and if seonghwa were to know about this secret of hongjoong, he was sure the other would see him diffrently...maybe not even like him anymore. and that scared the poor boy so much. so in the end he decided to keep it a secret until he was ready to tell his boyfriend. 

what he didn't expect however was that the secret would've been revealed earlier then antcipated. as hongjoong was just dancing in his favorite skirt and hoodie to twice likey he didn't realize his boyfriend entering his apartment. when he did however his smile faded and fear took over his facial features.  
"s-seonghwa..." hongjoong softly said, his voice giving away his fear and sadness. 

a moment of silent (hongjoong turned out the music as soon as he saw seonghwa.) hongjoong gripped the hem of his yellow hoodie, his thin legs shaking under his pink skirt. he couldn't stop his tears as hard as he fought them, the silence killed him and made him feel even shorter then he was. his thoughts were consumed with negativty. 'what if he'll leave me?' 'what if he's gonna punch me and call me disgusting?' 'what if—'

"hello there beautiful." the soft voice of seonghwa called out. hongjoong shot his tearstained head up. hongjoong was greeted with the similar soft look. "w-what?" a chuckle escaped from seonghwa's lips, he walked towards hongjoong, cupped his face and kissed his beautiful boyfriend. "i said: hello there beautiful." hongjoong blinked a few times processing what just happened. "you don't think i'm disgusting?" hongjoong looked down to his feet as the words escaped his lips. "of course not baby, you're beautiful i can never think of you as disgusting." and once again (like the little baby he is) tears fell down the youngers face.

"hongjoong, baby look at me." the gentle voice of seonghwa brought chills down hongjoong's spine. he locked his eyes with his boyfriend once more. "i'm sorry.." "baby, there's nothing to be sorry about." seonghwa pecked the colorful boys lips, "hongjoong, you look so beautiful. trust me." and hongjoong did. 

he snaked his arms around seonghwa's waist and hugged him tight, not willing to let him go and of course seonghwa hugged back. stroking hongjoong's blue locks; resting his chin on his head. 

the two boys laid on hongjoong's bed. hongjoong cuddled up to seonghwa as quiet music played in the background. a feeling of comfort and love fills the air and their bodies. a gust of wind entering the room; the cold summer air hitting hongjoong's cheeks. "what brought you here by the way?" hongjoong looked up resting his chin on his lovers chest. "i missed you, i texted you but you didn't answer me so i just went over. i'm sorrt i startled you like that." hongjoong hums, looking at his boyfriend and once stranger with so much love. "why are you looking at me like that?" 

"i love you seonghwa. thank you."

"i love you too beautiful. let's take a nap, okay?" hongjoong nodded putting his head where it first was and closed his eyes. his heart and soul filled with so much love and contentment. 

this was the first time they said those three wonderous words to each other. they truly did love with all of their heart.

**Author's Note:**

> HELP okay so i really wanted to write a seongjoong fluff fanfic where joong likes to wear sikrt HSKSMSKS im very sorry if its kinda weirdly written????? itslate and i wanted to write


End file.
